Life As We Know It
by SDRCM4
Summary: MODERN AU. Life has a way of showing a family that life isn't always easy.
1. The Carson's

"Mama?"

"Yes Thomas?" Elsie replied as she tapped her fingers onto the steering wheel of her SUV.

"Where are we going again?"

"To a counselor that will help our family."

"What kind of help?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your Father and I have decided to do this so we all can sit and talk with each other as a family without arguing."

"Oh." Thomas said softly. "Are you and Papa getting divorced?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"My friend George from school said that his parents went to see a counselor then they got divorced."

"Thomas, not everyone that goes to counseling gets divorced. Counseling is the last thing couples do before they decide to not want to be together anymore. Some people work things out with the things that they learn while they're there, some people can't work things out."

"Will you and Papa work things out?"

"Dear, that's for me and your Father to worry about."

"What if..."

Elsie cut the eight year old off. "Thomas Charles, one more question and no dessert after dinner tonight."

He huffed, folded his arms and slouched in his seat in the back. Elsie smirked as she looked back at him in the rear view mirror. "We're meeting your Father and your sisters there. He picked them up from school. You can ride home with him and ask him questions all you want."

"Thanks Mama!" Thomas exclaimed.

"You're very welcome, Dear." Elsie said laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tell me about yourselves Carson family." Their counselor, Mrs. Mason said as she looked at them.

Elsie cleared her throat. "Well I'm Elsie. Would you like the children to introduce themselves?"

"If they like."

Elsie looked at them. Her youngest daughter rolled eyes and looked at the counselor. "I'm Gwen. I'm twelve years old."

"It's nice to meet you Gwen." Mrs. Mason smiled. She then looked at the eldest. "What about you?"

"I'm Anna. I'm sixteen." She replied timidly. Elsie had been worried about Anna for a while now. Around New Years, she completely changed from a very outgoing, loving and happy girl to a very quiet, tense and always wanting to be alone. Elsie had never seen Anna be like this.

"Thank you Anna." She turned to the youngest.

"I'm Thomas. I'm eight years old. I'll be nine in two weeks."

"Oh wow! That's very old, Thomas."

"Not as old as my Papa." Thomas smiled turning towards his Father.

"Thanks Thomas." Charles said gruffly, getting a giggle out of his son.

"You're welcome, Papa."

"I'm Charles."

"It's very nice to meet you all. Now let's get started. Why are you here?"

"Mama said that Papa and her want to get divorced."

"Thomas, I said no such thing."

"You did to Mama. On the way here, you said that people that go to counseling come here to get divorced."

"That's one way of bringing it up." Charles said softly, mostly to himself but Elsie had heard him.

"What do you mean by that?" She said sharply.

Charles flinched visibly. "I was going to bring something up when we were alone so the children didn't over hear."

"What would that be, Charles?" Elsie asked.

"I'm not going to say it while they're here."

"They're going to find out regardless if they're here or not."

"Very well!" Charles gave in. "I have to marry Alice."

Elsie was shocked. "Why do you have to marry your secretary?"

"I have to marry her because she's pregnant!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up. They whole office was silent. Everyone was looking at Charles except for Anna, who had her head down.

"I thought Anna was pregnant." Everyone then turned their attention to Thomas.


	2. Explanations

**I previously wrote this story a few months ago and was never comfortable with the story line or even the characters themselves but now that I've spent a while on it I hope things turn out great for everyone. Review and give me some suggestions. I'm good at taking constructive criticism...I think...Enjoy!**

Anna hadn't said a word since Thomas had said those words that changed every thing, even after Charles's confession. Anna immediately went to the SUV Elsie was driving after the appointment. If Elsie were in Anna's shoes, she would have done the same so she didn't have to be with Charles without her Mother.

Elsie had suspected that something happened with his secretary about a month ago. They hadn't made love since then. Naturally, she missed being with Charles. They'd been together for 16 years, married for 14. It's not natural for a couple married that long to disregard each other after years of the endeavors that they've gone through, like infertility, they barely were able to conceive Gwen and Thomas, which they had to do through artificial insemination and the cancer that had taken her right breast nearly 5 years ago. That's why Elsie suggested counseling in the first place, she didn't want all that time and heartache to be for not. First the counselor wanted to get to know the whole family and then meet individually with the children and then her and Charles together. She hoped and prayed that this would help them fix what was going wrong with their family.

She could hear were the sniffles coming from Anna in the back seat. Elsie sighed and looked back at Anna in the rear view mirror. She knew Anna had a lot on her mind when she was looking at and playing with her hands. Of course she was curious as to why her oldest daughter was pregnant at 16. Elsie was barely 20 when she was pregnant with Anna. She was terrified when she found out, she was sure Anna was frightened as well, by being pregnant and most likely more because of her Father. Charles was a bear when he was angry. Charles had a temper and said things in an argument that he didn't mean and spent a lot of time apologizing to Elsie when they were first married, even when they were dating. Elsie learned to either ignore what Charles said or to send him some where else in the house so he could cool off before he said something else he would regret. Over time he knew to leave the room when Elsie gave him her famous blaze of a glare. She knew that Anna would tell her what she was thinking and feeling. She was glad she had that open relationship with her but could understand why Anna didn't tell her that she was pregnant. It was easier finding out through a counseling instead of being at home. Charles would have exploded if they weren't in public. To be honest, Elsie would have likely done the same.

Anna took after Elsie's sister Becky, blond and petite. Elsie was grateful for that. Her real Father, if you could call him that, left Elsie as soon as she told him that she was pregnant. Elsie met Charles when she was still pregnant with Anna. The first time Charles seen Anna, only a few days after she was born, he immediately fell in love with her.

Gwen was more like her. Dark red hair, athletic and a temper and glare that even occasionally scared Elsie. Charles always said that Gwen would be their hardest to get through her teenage years alive. Gwen has almost proven her Father right. Gwen was an open book when it came to her feelings. As she has gotten older, they've been easier to hide.

Thomas just said things without really thinking about them, like at the counselors appointment. He definitely reminded her of Charles, personality and the physical a likeness from the pictures of when Charles was his age.

"Anna, when we get home I want you to go to your room so you can have a few minutes to pull yourself together. When I have dinner started, I'll come up so we can talk properly." Anna didn't look up but nodded. "I'll try to keep your Father away long enough so we don't have the entire household in total disruption before we even know the whole story."

"Thank you Mama." Anna said so softly that Elsie could hardly hear her.

"But don't be surprised when your Father is with me when I come to speak to you. You know how he gets when one of you children are in trouble."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsie walked into the kitchen with Anna through the garage door. Thomas and Gwen were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly. They both stopped and stared. At Anna. Once she realized that her siblings were looking at her, she quickly walked to her room, hugging herself, not even looking over at her Father, who was sitting in the living room.

Elsie glared at them. "When Anna has been spoke to, you two will be next."

"How come?" Gwen asked. "We've done nothing wrong."

"You just did. We'll speak later. You can count on that. Now, I want you both outside. Your Father and I need to talk." Elsie explained still glaring. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Gwen." Charles said warningly from the door way between the kitchen and living room. She then sighed and left with Thomas following her out the back door. Charles turned and looked at Elsie. "What are you going to do about Anna?"

"Me?" Elsie said in shock. Her brow furrowed. "She's your daughter too, Charles Carson."

"Fine then, What are we going to do about her?"

"Well instead of going upstairs guns a blazin', I'm going to have a civil conversation with her to know exactly what happened."

"What exactly happened? You bloody well know what happened, Elsie Hughes!" Charles exclaimed getting frustrated. He rarely used Elsie's maiden name.

"If it hasn't escaped your notice, which it probably has, Anna's been acting very different since the new year which was two bloody months ago."

"Perhaps that's when the child was conceived."

Elsie rolled her eyes and walked past him to go up the stairs. "Well now if you don't have any other shocking revelations, I'm going to speak with her." but Charles grasped her elbow to turn her back to him.

"Since she's my daughter too, shouldn't I be there to speak with her as well?" Charles asked.

"Only," Elsie enunciated. "if you don't say a word unless you are spoken to. If you are spoken to, you better be calm and have a good reason for what you say." Charles sighed but nodded. "Good because you going off is the last thing Anna needs right now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Anna?" Elsie said as she knocked on the door softly. The door opened. Anna's eyes filled with tears and fright when she seen her Father behind her Mother. "Don't worry, he promised he's be civil." Anna let them in and sat on her bed sitting up against the pillows. Elsie sat on the edge of the bed close to Anna and grasped her hand while Charles sat on the other side but on the end. "Tell us what happened, Anna."

Anna started to sob. "Oh, Mama. It's all my fault."

"What is?" Elsie asked softly while wiping the tears off of her daughters face.

"If...if I hadn't taken a short cut walking home from Mary's, then none of this would have happened."Anna explained. Elsie froze. She looked back at Charles. He was facing the wall in front of him. She seen his hands firmly grasp the bedding.

"Anna," Elsie started softly. "Are you saying you were attacked?"

"You and Papa told me many times to not to walk home alone but I did it anyways. It's no one's fault but my own, Mama" Anna sobbed.

"Where were we?" Charles asked softly.

"At Richard and Isobel's for the over night party that they have at every holiday."

Charles abruptly stood up and left the room. Elsie knew he was going to their room.

"Is Papa upset?"

"He is." Elsie said. Anna eyes welled with tears again. Elsie immediately grabbed Anna's chin and made her look her in the eye. "He's not upset at you. He never could be in this situation. I'm sure he's just upset that he couldn't protect you when you were in danger. You never said yes. You have no responsibility in this Anna."

"But.."

"There are no buts, Dear.. Your Father and I love you no less than we did before, neither do your brother and sister. We just have to take one day at a time from here on out."

"What are you and Papa going to do?"

"You don't have to worry about that right now. You need to focus on you and the baby." Elsie explained. "You're Father and I need to worry about our relationship right now."

"What about Gwen and Thomas?"

"Your Father and I have enough love and energy to worry about you all." Elsie said softly pushing back the hair on Anna's forehead. "Now you get some rest and I'll bring you up some dinner when it's ready." Anna nodded and slid under the covers. "Anna?" She looked up. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought you and Papa would look at me differently, if you knew of my shame."

"Oh Anna, I'm not going to lie. I do see you differently. I now see you as someone so strong and brave to go through this alone but now it's time to let me and your Father to help you."

"Thank you, Mama."

"Of course." Elsie said as she kissed Anna's head. "I love you so much, my Anna. Don't you ever forget that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charles was sitting on their settee with his head in his hands when Elsie walked into their room. "Are you alright?" He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and just by seeing him she started to cry as well.

"I honestly don't know Els." He replied softly. "I just found out that my daughter was violated in the most vile way possible." Elsie sat next to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"She has been so strong. Now it's our duty to help her. If I were her I wouldn't want to go through this alone."

"You almost did." Charles pointed out.

"I know but I had you and you are what she needs right now, Charles. Did you see the way that she looked when you walked in? She's terrified of you."

"Now that I know, I have no reason to be angry with her. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I never thought that this would happen."

"Well come what may and love it, as they say."

"I'll get there in the end. I always do." she nodded. He paused, "When would you like to talk about us?"

Elsie sighed and pulled back her hand. "When the children are in bed so we have a reason to be quiet." Charles nodded and watched her leave the room.

Before shutting the door, she said. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."


	3. Decisions

"What are you and Papa going to do about Anna?"

Elsie sighed. "That's none of your concern right now. Your Father and I have talked to her and we all will support her with whatever decision she makes. Also, it's not my story to tell. Anna may tell you in her own good time or she won't."

"Oh Okay." Thomas paused. "What are you going to do about Papa?"

Elsie rolled her eyes. "Your Father and I have a lot to talk about. We'll sit down with you and your sisters when everything is settled between us."

"When will you speak to us?"

"I don't know Thomas. We'll let you know when." Elsie said exasperated. Thomas nodded. "Now get some sleep, Dear. It's been a long day."

"That's an understatement." He said softly as he rolled over in bed, falling right to sleep. Elsie held in a chuckle and closed the door behind her when she got up from his bed. She leaned back against the door and shook her head, still smiling at her sons wit. Charles gave her a confused look as he walked from the other end of the hallway.

"Your son." She said softy.

"What about him?"

"He has his Father's sense of humor." She whispered. She pushed herself from the door and walked up to him. He smiled softly. "I told him it had been a long day. He said that's an understatement."

He chuckled. "That's my boy."

"Yes. Well," Elsie turned towards their room. "Shall we? I'd rather get this over and done with."

"May I speak to Anna first?" Charles asked.

"If she's still awake, I'll check on Gwen." She said softly and moved to Gwen's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Anna?" He said softly as he stuck his head into the room.

"Papa?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah." She replied hesitantly sitting up and watched him as he came and sat where her Mother sat earlier. He grabbed her hand and held it between his large hands.

After I few seconds he finally spoke. "You know, you remind me of your Mother when she was pregnant with you."

"How?"

"Well she was about 4 months or so along when we met. She didn't tell me she was pregnant until she was 5 months. She didn't quite show so she didn't have to worry about me finding out until later. When she did finally tell me, she was expecting me to leave her." He explained softly as he rubbed her hand. She watched him with bright tearful eyes. "As you could expect, I was upset." She smiled. "I told her I thought we had a strong enough relationship that she could tell me something of this nature. She said that she didn't want to lose me because of some mistake she had made. I had to explain to her that, even though we hadn't known each other long, I cared her enough, to accept her with a child. " He finally looked at her. "I have never came to regret that decision. Do you know why?" She shook her head slowly. "Because, I became a Father, when she was born. I knew I couldn't abandon her, like her real Father did."

"Is that the only reason, Papa?" Anna asked.

"Of course not." He replied softly, looking back at their hands. "I know I made a mistake with having an affair. I just hope your Mother can forgive me."

"What about Gwen and Thomas?"

"I hope they will forgive me as well as you, for treating your Mother the way I have these past few months." He tried to explain. She shook her head. "I want you will forgive me, Anna."

"Why should I?" She asked sternly pulling her hand back.

"I can't give you a reason to forgive me. I did a horrible thing."

"You did."

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll let you get some rest, I need to speak with your Mother."

She nodded. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be surprised if she doesn't forgive you."

"I'm not expecting it."

"Good." Anna replied. "Night, Papa."

"Good night." He responded, kissing her forehead and left her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsie was sitting against the head board with Gwen resting her head on her chest while running her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Are you going to kick him out?" Gwen asked softly.

"You don't need to worry about that now. Your Father and I will figure things out between us and then talk to you three when we've come to a decision."

"Is what Thomas said true? Are you and Papa going to get a divorce?"

"We'll let you know when the time comes. I'm not sure when your Father and I will get things settled between us."

"Okay." Gwen said burrowing herself more into her Mother's chest. Elsie pulled her close.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Mama. You've done nothing wrong."

"This was the last thing that I had expected to happen." Elsie explained. "I never wanted this for you children."

"Well it's too late for that Mama." Gwen said.

"You're right. Now we just have to adjust to what life has thrown at us." Elsie replied softly. "Now, you should get some sleep." She stood up and tucked Gwen in and kissed her forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He walked into the room. "Is Gwen in bed?"

"She is. Went out like a light. Poor dear is confused. I'm sure the day wore her out."

"Hmm...good."

Elsie stood as he sat at the end of their bed. "When?"

"When what?"

"You know when Charles." She said sternly. He sighed. "You need to be honest with me."

"I know, Darling."

"Don't you dare call me that Charles Carson. You gave up that right when you got your secretary pregnant. The only thing you can call me is Elsie."

"Els..."

"Not even that."

"Very well, Elsie." He started. "It was about 5 months ago, when we had a bad argument about what, I can't remember. I stayed at work late to avoid the situation here. She happened to stay late, too."

"Why would she wait until now to bring up that she's pregnant? Why not when she actually found out?"

"She said that she was scared that she would miscarriage and waited until her second trimester."

"I suppose that's understandable. What happened that night?"

"We started talking, had a few drinks, I vented to her about my personal life. One thing led to another."

"Why?"

"I lost myself. I thought I had lost you. She gave me comfort which you didn't give me through out this last year. I just had a moment of weakness and gave into her."

"Was it before or after the last time we were together?"

"Before. The guilt I felt was so immense that I thought that the only way to make it up to myself and you."

"So after being with that woman," Elsie explained harshly. "you thought that you had better make it up to yourself by touching me, making love to me, having me think that we'd get through this. That I'd be alright or forgive you when you'd told me of your so called mistake, that I'd forgive you because we had connected again in a way only a husband and wife should." She paused. "Or were you going to even tell me?"

"I was going to. I never expected her to get pregnant from that."

"Oh of course not. Just because you couldn't get your own wife pregnant the natural way, you never thought other women could either."

He stood. "Your putting words into my mouth, Elsie. Alice.."

"Don't say her name in my bedroom." She hissed.

"Our." He corrected.

"Not anymore."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"What are you expecting me to do, Charles?" She asked firmly. "Let you stay here in the place where we created and built a family, where we made love out of comfort when we knew we couldn't have anymore children? What if I had slept with someone else and gotten pregnant from it? Would you have forgiven me and let me sleep in the same bed as you when you had found out? Beside, you're the one asking for a divorce so you can marry her."

He took a deep breath and sat down again. "Els.." She glared. He ignored her and stood and stepped towards her and put his hand on her cheek. "I am so sorry. I pray that one day you will forgive me. I never wanted this to happen."

"But it did." She said not pulling away with her eyes full of tears. "Why would you do it? After everything that we've been through together? After the children, the cancer." she finished softly.

His eyes welled with tears. "Oh Els." He sobbed. He gently reached to pull her to him. She hesitantly let him. "I'm so sorry. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I hope you will over time." She held him tighter. "That will be a while, Charles. Don't expect it to be any time soon."

"I'm wouldn't expect anything different." He pulled back. "I'll start packing."

"Wait until tomorrow. We both need to get some rest." She explained and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out he was grabbing his pillows and a blanket from the chest under the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Not with your back."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"You can stay until you leave."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Will it hurt you?"

"A few more nights won't." She said looking down at the floor and went to her side of the bed.

"Alright." He said and left to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you awake?" She asked to his back. It was almost two in the morning. She watched as he breathed in deeply and turned onto his back.

"I am."

"Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't. I haven't really fallen asleep. Too many things on my mind."

"Same with me." She turned to her side facing him. He soon followed.

"When will we tell the children?" He asked.

"Maybe when they are done with homework when they're home from school tomorrow."

"That sounds reasonable to me." He said. He looked down and seen her hand resting between them. He slowly reached out and laid his hand on hers. She looked down at their hands and then up to his eyes. "I love you Els."

She smiled softly and shook her head. "I love you too, Charlie." He smiled back. As the looked into each others eyes, they both unconsciously leaned forward and kissed.

Charles pulled back. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not." Elsie said cutting him off, kissing him again. They got closer and their kissing deepened until Charles was over Elsie and his leg between hers. Eventually their lust over took them and ended up making love until they were both spent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
